


Tanya in Paris

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, Now I know where this is going, Two Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Tanya is in the city of lights without her dynamos and after meeting someone new, her entire future might change.





	1. Bienvenue à La Confiserie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi everyone. This is my first fic after 6 years of not writing anything of this sort. I just had to do it because Mamma Mia is destroying my life and I am deeply in love with Jessica Keenan Wynn (and Christine Baranski too but who isn’t), so I’m still getting back into the rhythm and this probably won’t be very good.  
> English is not my first language, I’m from Brazil and that means I speak Portuguese and there might be some grammar mistakes here and there, so be patient with me.  
> I also have never posted to AO3 before. I have always read stuff here, but never had an account or posted anything, so patience again my friends.  
> That’s it. I really hope you guys like this.

Tanya was finishing her look and she was ready to go out into the streets of Paris. She had returned from Greece three weeks before with Rosie, and even feeling a little sad for leaving Donna all by herself in the island, she knew that was her friend’s choice. Rosie on the other hand had no choice but to go back to her parent’s house in Wales after finishing college and going on her little trip with the Dynamos to Kalokairi. So Tanya was alone in the city of lights and still a little disappointed for not getting to know that pretty boy with the sad frown in the Greek island.

The three girls had very different visions for what they wanted in their lives. Well, Donna didn’t know what she wanted until she got to Kalokairi, and now she was staying there for good. Rosie knew that after college she really wanted to pursue her cooking career. I mean, after three years of running the kitchen in the Dynamos’ dorm she was certain of what she wanted. And Tanya, well, she thought she had something planned out. She thought that maybe her two friends would want to stay in Oxford and while she would pursue a career as an arts’ history professor there, Donna and the Dynamos could keep on doing what they did best in the local pubs.

But as their choices for the future grew apart, Tanya had to make a decision. She could go back to Chicago where her parents lived or she could maybe stay in Wales with Rosie for a bit or maybe travel the world like Donna… There were so many options. But during a conversation with the girls in Sofia’s tavern, she figured out what she wanted to do. It was their last night there and they were sitting on the bar counter drinking the best the little place could offer.

‘You know you can count on us for everything. No matter what you choose to do, we’ll be here. Well, Donna will be here, I’ll be in Wales.’ Rosie said with a foolish tone and Tanya showed a little smile.

‘Look, I think you should go for an adventure. I mean, who knows what you might find?! What are you going to do if not? Go back to Chicago and become a reporter?’ Donna asked trying to encourage her friend. ‘I knew I couldn’t go back to Vegas to stay with my mom. No, no. I had to this, I had to come to this island, I had to live this.’

‘Donna, not everything is fun and games. I don’t think I can live like a hermit in an island nowhere.’ Tanya said with a jokingly tone to mess with her friend, but before Donna could protest, Tanya continued - ‘But I also know I can’t go back. I just simply don’t want to. Not after everything we lived. Oxford, us Dynamos, this island, everything.’

‘Then don’t go back!’ Rosie screamed startling Tanya and making her spill her drink a little on her long skirt.

‘Thank you for the shower.’ Tanya said while Rosie quickly got some papers and threw them onto Tanya’s lap. The ‘Sorry...’ said by the friend came with a little smirk.

‘Why don’t you go to Paris?’ suggested Donna before taking another sip of her beer. ‘You would love there and it would be a great opportunity for you to study more about the history of art and get fluent in French.’

‘Baby I’ve been with four French men, I’m native’ Tanya said with a malicious tone before sipping on her beer too as Donna laughed out loud.

‘I think it’s a great idea. And Paris is not that far away, I could manage to see you at least twice an year.’ said Rosie trying to make the situation more friendly to her taller companion.

‘Wow, who said anything about staying more than an year? You two need to calm down.’

‘T, I am super calmed, I am Rosie the chill. I’m just saying that it would be a great thing for you and if anything happened we wouldn’t be too far away to rescue you.’

‘You know,’ before Donna could continue, Rosie and Tanya already knew what she was going to say and just joined her to say the sentence - ‘the best things in life come unexpectedly.’

They laughed it off and after thinking for a while, Tanya finally said ‘Okay! I’ll go to Paris! But you two will have to come visit me.’

‘I thought you weren’t staying for long.’ Rosie said sarcastically just to annoy the tall one.

‘Well’ Tanya started and raised her glass proposing a toast. The two girls followed her to do same before Tanya continued - ‘may the rest of our lives, be the best of our lives.’

 

…

 

Tanya was living in an rented small apartment in Montparnasse, a very young and student filled neighborhood in Paris. She quickly got used to the city and was getting the hang of it. Meanwhile, she began taking her classes at the Université Paris-Sorbonne, focusing on arts.

Her day to day life was very easy. She would get up, make her mandatory coffee and get ready to go to Sorbonne. She would stay there until 3 p.m. and after that she had free time to explore the city or stay at home talking to Rosie or Donna on the phone.

When she first arrived in Paris, Tanya was a little lost, but thankfully she got in touch with Harry Bright, the young lad that Donna had met during her short time in the city. Harry was a great help for Tanya during her first week. Well, she didn’t have anyone else so he would have to do the job. His french was worse than hers, but at least he was a company for her when she was still getting used to everything.

Of course the tall Dynamo didn’t have any problems in forming new friendships. During her first class at Sorbonne, she had already made some friends, that came from all around the world. And not just friendships. Most of the guys were struck by the presence of the american girl and in one week Tanya had dates for everyday of the week for months.

The temptation was big, but without her friends to help her control herself, Tanya waited a little bit to enter in the world of romance. She focused first on getting the hang of the city, putting up a decent decorated apartment and studying.

There was a pub she discovered close to her place and it was looking to hire someone to perform there on Fridays. After a little taste of an acapella version of “Does Your Mother Know”, a number she was the lead when she sang with the Dynamos, the manager hired her right away. But as Tanya was performing, one of the bartenders silently entered the pub and, at a safe distance, observed the young girl sing.

It was a thursday afternoon and what Veronica was seeing was a goddess in the form of a human performing on the small stage. After the ‘bob haired’ lady finished singing, the bartender could only clap and stay in awe.

Tanya was a little startled by the reaction of the girl and blushed after the mini ‘standing ovation’, but quickly she returned to her usual state of being, never letting her emotions show too much.

‘Wow, I mean… wow’ the girl came walking from the front door to the back of the pub where the small stage was located praising the singer. ‘You are just amazing. You were hired right? I mean, come on!’

Tanya gave a big laugh and threw her head back. ‘Yeah, I was hired.’ The Dynamo looked the young girl up and down and then decided that introducing herself wouldn’t be that bad. ‘Hi, I’m Tanya.’ She said while extending her hand to the girl.

‘Tanya… Hi, wow… I’m Veronica.’ the girl answered while looking at Tanya with glowing brown eyes. ‘You’re not from here right? You have a funny accent.’

‘Funny accent?’ she said feeling a little insulted but joining the game of the girl. ‘I’m from America, but you’re not French either right?’ she asked showing a little smirk.

Veronica laughed ‘No… I’m from Portugal.’ The girl moved her hand around her bag, then in her hair before blurting out ‘Hey, look, I have to go change because, you know, my shift begins in 5 minutes, but please stay! There won’t be many people until 7 p.m., we can talk for a little. I would love to get to know the woman behind this amazing voice.’

‘Sure…’ Tanya once again contained her blush over the compliment. ‘I’ll wait for you at the bar.’ She was intrigued and didn’t had anything else to do that night, so she decided to stay. A decision that would really changed everything in her life.

 

…

 

Tanya was sited at the bar counter. It was located at the right side of the pub. The place she was now working was shaped like a rectangle. In the right side there was the bar and the counter and towards the end there was a little stage. The rest of the place was filled with squared tables and wooden chairs.

Veronica showed up behind the counter holding two glasses for beer. ‘Are you a beer kind of girl?’

‘I’m an alcohol kind of girl.’ was the best response Tanya could think at the time and it sure convinced the bartender as she gave a little smile. She handed the Dynamo a filled to the top glass and Tanya had to be careful to not let it spill on her clothes.

‘So, Tanya from America… tell me your story. What are you doing in summer Paris?’

‘Well… I’m studying here’ she takes a sip of her drink and continues - ‘at Sorbonne actually.’

‘What?! No way! I go there to! Well, I just started. I’m going to study music here. What do you do?’

‘You study music?’ Veronica answered with a nod while taking a sip of her own beer. ‘I’m studying history of art.’ Tanya said while making a funny french accent while she said the last part. Veronica laughed and the two girls locked eyes.

The bartender coughed a little and continued ‘But why are you here in France? You could be anywhere.’

‘Uhm, I used to study at Oxford, but after me and my girls graduated I didn’t know what to do. So one of these friends gave me an idea to come to Paris. She had recently been here and loved it. And besides, it would be a great place to continue my studies in art.’

‘Wait, so you’re from America but studied in Oxford and now you’re studying in Paris… are you like… rich?’ the bartender asked bluntly and almost made Tanya choke on her beer.

‘I mean, you could say that. I’m from Chicago and my father owns the Chicago Evening Star and my mother is a very qualified attorney, let’s put it that way.’ the last part being said accompanied by an eye roll.

‘Wow’ is the only thing Veronica could say.

‘So there were not many options for me. It was either becoming a journalist or an attorney… Or going to a classy college. So after I was accept in Oxford I moved there and did something more related to the arts, which is more my style.’

‘By the way you sing I can’t imagine you doing anything else.’ Tanya didn’t blush that easy, but she was in her breaking point there. Again. ‘So didn’t your parents get mad at you? And are they paying for you to be here?’

‘Well after a while they realised that there was nothing that could change my mind. So now they just deal with it. They’re helping me a lot so that I can stay in here, but a job “wouldn’t kill me” as they say. So, as you can see, the job part is done.’

Veronica had her eyes fixated on Tanya and she was very interested in the girl’s story.

‘So, I told you all of my life…’ and Veronica interrupted with ‘I highly doubt that.’ They both laughed and Tanya took the silence to ask ‘And you, from Portugal, so exotic’ she said shaking her shoulders a little while saying “exotic”.

The bartender had long wavy brown hair and her head turned to the side to think before she answered. ‘Well, my parents own a restaurant chain in Lisbon and I used to sing in the one they first build when I was little. I also didn’t know where to go after school, but it had always been a dream of mine to come to Paris, so I took the opportunity.’

‘But wait… if you sing, why didn’t you take the spot here on Fridays?’

‘I already sing here on saturdays’ Veronica answered with a wink. ‘And besides, if I had to choose, I would rather stay unemployed and listen to you sing’ and _now_ Tanya blushed. The portuguese girl was hitting hard on Tanya and the Dynamo wasn’t realising she was letting herself be struck.

The two girls had been talking for over an hour and the other bartenders were still able to attend the customers. But after another hour of them talking, the movement increased and Veronica had to start working for real. They said their goodbyes but knew that they would see each other in the next day again for Tanya’s first show at _La Confiserie_.

 

…


	2. Kiss of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I didn’t know where this fic was going but now I do and I decided it’s going to be a two shot. I think that’s the right amount of time for this story.  
> Again, please be patient with my mistakes :)  
> I think that’s it for now. I hope you guys like this final part. Thanks!

Tanya was laying on her bed and thinking about the past three weeks and how it all went so fast. Were all of the decisions she had made rushed? Everything was going through her mind until she remembered what happened that day. Finding the pub and actually getting hired as a solo act and not part of a group. She was starting to make a name for herself, she was Tanya Chesham-Leigh for God’s sake, she was maybe… beginning her career?

The thoughts that were hunting Tanya’s mind suddenly stopped when she remembered the portuguese girl clapping ferociously after she ended her song. The girl maybe did really see something in her. She was so confused about everything and now she seemed to forget it all and just picture the girl’s brown eyes and wavy brown hair.

A few streets away from Tanya’s apartment, there was Veronica’s, and she was also laid on her bed thinking about one thing only: that american girl, with piercing blue eyes and beautiful hair. So tall and slim. Her arms were so long they could hug three Veronicas at the same time. Oh her _hug_. How is that supposed to feel?

Tanya looked at her David Bowie poster on her wall and reached for the wine glass on her nightstand. She sat and rested her back on the headboard. She brought the glass to her lips and took a long sip of her Merlot, thinking that maybe, just maybe, coming to Paris was indeed a good idea.

 

...

 

One month later and Tanya was in that same position. Crossed legs and her back resting on the headboard of the bed, a glass of - this time - Cabernet Sauvignon on her left hand and the telephone on the right. She was talking to Donna, that after delivering the news that she was indeed pregnant, was now hearing all about Tanya’s crush.

‘Okay, so ask her out!’ Donna said as simple as that.

‘You know I can’t do that, people _beg_ to be with me.’ Tanya responded putting a deep voice to say the word “beg”. ‘I am _irresistible_.’ She added with a little smirk on her lips.

‘Oh, okay Ms. Maneater. Or should I say Ms. _Womanater_?’

If Donna was by her side, Tanya would probably have slapped her in the arm in that moment. ‘You’re _so_ good around words Sheridan.’

Donna was laughing hard on the other side of the line ‘Thank you. But really, I’m being serious. Why don’t you ask her out?’

‘I don’t know Donna… What if she doesn’t like me in _that_ way?’

‘You just told me she gave you a bouquet of roses last night for your “one month anniversary” for working at the pub. I mean, that is the worst excuse ever to give someone some flowers.’

Tanya and Donna laughed and the taller dynamo continued with her arguments. ‘But… she is flirtatious with everyone.’

‘Flirtatious?’

‘Yeah, she is charming with everyone. And it’s not like she chooses to be sexy around me, she is sexy all the time.’ Donna laughed at the funny statement from her friend and Tanya was confused ‘What are you laughing at?’

‘Who’ Donna corrected her ‘- and the answer is you. You have a gigantic crush on this girl and from what you say, she likes you too. I don’t know why you both haven’t made a move on each other yet.’

Tanya was left thinking by herself after Donna had to end the call because it was getting very late in Kalokairi and she was very tired. Creating another human being was not easy.

So the dynamo decided that she would ask Veronica out. She had no idea how, but she knew she had to do something.

 

…

 

‘I was thinking if maybe you would like to…’ Tanya took a sip of her water and Veronica was looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes, waiting for her to continue ‘- sing with me tomorrow night in my show.’ The american girl finally looked into the other girl’s eyes.

‘I… would love to!’ If Veronica say she wasn’t waiting for Tanya to ask her something else, she would be lying.

They were in the university’s cafeteria and they were seated next to each other, by themselves, in a round table. They were having lunch and Tanya just casually asked the question. On the outside, she didn’t move a muscle, but on the inside, Tanya was going all kinds of crazy.

Since the day they met at _La Confiserie_ , the two girls have been inseparable. Everyday they met for lunch and then they left Sorbonne together to go around town visiting some touristic spots. After that, they would go together to the pub because of Veronica’s night shift and Tanya would stay there until 7 p.m., that’s when the movement increased and she would go home. On Fridays, she would stay until late hours to do her show. On the weekends they visited some cities close to Paris by train, never forgetting that Saturday nights were reserved for Veronica’s shows.

As they finished lunch, they talked about the details of their performance together in the next night.

‘So in the end you could finish on top of the piano doing that thing with your leg’ and then Veronica attempted to stretch up her right leg, but she couldn’t get it to pass the height of her waist. Tanya burst into laughter, throwing her head back.

‘Oh, you mean my high kick’ and then Tanya pushed her chair back and was preparing herself to stretch her leg until it hit her head. But Veronica quickly stopped her.

‘Oh my God don’t do this here!’ They both started laughing. ‘You are wearing a dress, are you crazy?!’ And then they laughed even more. Tanya couldn’t even breath.

Tanya had this smile, this wide smile that would fill up her face and make anywhere brighter. It was like she would bring herself the joy to places. Veronica loved that. _Loved?_ Well, _liked_ for sure.

And Tanya looked at Veronica and she thought about the way the other girl rushed to stop her from doing her kick. How she put her hands on her legs and pressed them down. The dynamo was getting dizzy and she hadn’t even started to drink yet.

They didn’t even realise but they were both leaning on their chairs looking at each other and smiling. Veronica saw it first but didn’t want to stop what was happening so she just stayed there looking at Tanya in silence.

‘You’re beautiful.’ She said the words without thinking and now Tanya was blushing and she was blushing a little too. ‘But _you_ already know that, don’t you Miss Chesham-Leigh?.’ Veronica tried to smooth out the situation with a funny comment.

Tanya rolled her eyes and responded the complement on the same level ‘Yeah, but it’s always good to hear it. Specially from someone just as beautiful.’ Tanya gave the girl a little wink in the end and stood up, organizing everything on the table.

Veronica smiled and stood with Tanya to help her.

 

…

 

‘Okay everybody, today was amazing! Thank you!’ The customers clapped and cheered for Tanya. People loved her and some were coming to the pub just to see the newest star in Paris.

‘I know you guys don’t want it to be over, I don’t want it either, but all good things must come to an end.’ Everybody made a sad whine, begging for the dynamo to stay on top of the stage.

‘But before I leave, I have a surprise for you’ People cheered and whistled. ‘Coming all the way from behind that counter’ Tanya pointed to the bar on the right side of the pub ‘- your saturday night star: Veronica Costa!’

Everybody clapped, screamed and whistled, excited about what was to come.

Tanya was wearing a classic dynamo’s outfit. It was a jeans based look with a little touch of gold, similar to the one she and the girls used in Greece when they sang Mamma Mia!.

Entering the stage from the right side was Veronica, wearing almost an identical outfit to Tanya’s. She was a little embarrassed to be wearing _that_ , but it was one of the conditions Tanya gave her. She hopped on stage with a microphone and a mic stand and stopped beside Tanya.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Both girls turned to the front of the stage and sang slowly at the same time the words ‘ _Kisses of fire_ ’ and the crowd went insane. Tanya looked again to Veronica and then screamed ‘Hit it!’

The beat started fast and the girls started to loosen up.

They looked to the crowd and began to sing together, in unison.

‘ _When you sleep by my side, I feel safe and I know I belong_

 _Still it’s making me scared, that my love is so strong_ ’

And almost as if it was human nature, both singers looked at each other to sing the next lines.

‘ _Losing you is a nightmare babe, and to me it’s new_ ’

The next line Tanya sang it to Veronica and Veronica sang it to Tanya. Both putting so much passion into their voices, and obviously the public could feel everything and was going crazy.

‘ _Never before did you see me begging for more_ ’

As quick as the beat, they turned to the crowd and sang the chorus with undeniable energy.

‘ _Kisses of fire, burning, burning_

_I’m at the point of no returning_

_Kisses of fire, sweet devotions_

_Caught in a landslide of emotions_ ’

They looked to each other again and raising their hands as if to touch, they continued the song.

‘ _I’ve had my share of love affairs but they were nothing compared to this_

_Oh, I’m riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss_

_Kisses of fire_

_Kisses of fire_ ’

For the next part of the song, they quickly took their microphones off the stands and Veronica rushed to help Tanya sit on the piano, located on the left side of the stage. Tanya continued the performance from there and Veronica was singing freely on the stage.

‘ _Kisses of fire, burning, burning_

_I’m at the point of no returning_

_Kisses of fire, sweet devotions_

_Caught in a landslide of emotions_

_Kisses of fire, burning, burning_

_I’m at the point of no returning_

_Kisses of fire, sweet devotions_

_I’m riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss_

_Kisses of fire_

_Kisses of fire_ ’

And as she sang the last verse, Tanya did her high kick and her leg went all the way to her head. The crowd went insane and people didn’t know how to react to this performance.

As people cheered, Veronica helped Tanya getting down from the piano and they went to the front of the stage to thank everyone.

‘This was Veronica Costa!’ Tanya said while hugging the singer next to her from the side, putting her arm over the girl’s shoulder.

‘And this was the amazing Tanya Chesham-Leigh!’. Tanya blushed. Of course.

‘Thank you so much everybody! Have a great night!’ They waved to the crowd and got off the stage.

As they reached the small space of the backstage, Tanya was in such a high she thought she would faint. She didn’t think it was possible to feel this way again without the dynamos performing with her, but when she was singing with Veronica, all of those great memories and feelings were brought back, and she was _happy_.

She turned to look for her friend when suddenly Veronica was right behind her and they almost hit each other. But before Tanya could think of saying or doing anything, Veronica closed the space between them and pulled the dynamo by her waist with both hands. And _oh_ , they were _so_ close. Their faces were mere inches apart and still, Veronica was afraid to do anything. She was afraid that Tanya would reject her and she would lose her even as a friend. She thought Tanya was _too much_ for her.

Tanya saw right through the other girl and it was now or never.  The dynamo was a little taller than the portuguese girl, but it was still perfect. Their noses were touching and ever so lightly Tanya put both of her hands on either sides of Veronica’s face. Her touch was so gentle it shocked her. Veronica closed her eyes and Tanya closed the final distance.

Their lips touched and it _burned_ , but it was a good kind of burn. They deepened the kiss right away and there was no resistance. They both had wanted that for so long.

Veronica pulled Tanya even closer - as if that was possible - and her hands were all over Tanya’s back, hips and ass. Tanya’s hands were now going through Veronica’s neck and hair and both girls were going on a trip with no returning.

The song couldn’t have been a more perfect match. It was indeed a kiss of fire. The two girls looked like they were pieces of a puzzle that had finally fit together. They were in sync. The kiss flowed and they knew they had to stop to breath but they just couldn’t. Not yet.

It was slow and passionate and both girls put everything they were feeling in that kiss. A true landslide of emotions poured over them and they couldn’t be happier.

Finally they broke the kiss, that felt like it lasted hours, and both girls searched for air. Their eyes were closed and Tanya rested her forehead on Veronica’s. They were there, standing still. The small girl was grabbing the other by her waist, as if to not lose balance and the dynamo had her arms wrapped around the other girl’s neck.

When Tanya opened her eyes, Veronica was looking at her with dark brown eyes, filled with passion and lust. The american girl opened that big smile of hers and Veronica kissed her again.


End file.
